The Comeback Girl
by StarAngel613
Summary: Ryan and Marissa are finally married and with a beautiful girl Amber. When a new guy enter's Amber's scool, she gets more than a friend and it leads to a dark secret from her father's past.
1. Life In Newport

**A/N: Okay this is my first try at an OC story so go easy on me if I mess something up, okay.**

**The Comeback Girl**

**Summary: Ryan and Marissa are finally married and with a beautiful girl Amber. When a new girl enters Amber's school, she gets more than just a friend and it leads to a dark secret from her fathers past.**

**Chapter 1: Life in Newport**

**Ryan POV**

"Dad, wake up!" cried my teenage daughter. I pulled myself up out of bed and saw her fully dressed and ready to go to school at the edge of my bed. I squinted as I got used to the sunlight.

"Amber what is it?" I asked.

"Mom left early and she said that you were going to be the one to take me to school." Amber remarked.

"Your Mom didn't mention anything to me." I said falling back down into my bed, but that didn't stop Amber.

"I am going to be late." Amber snapped.

I pulled myself up out of the bed. "Alright, give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you outside." I said. Amber left and I started to get changed. I pulled a shirt over my head and found some jeans in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I fixed my hair back and just told myself that I would shower when I got back. I pulled socks and shoes over my feet as I headed my way out the door.

I rubbed my eyes open as I made my way down the stairs. Newport hadn't really changed since I had first gotten here.

"Dad, first period starts in 6 minutes!" Amber yelled from the kitchen.

"I am coming." I shouted back down to her. 'Teenagers.'

I pulled the front door open and Amber shot out of the house and down the front steps. I pulled the door shut and locked it behind me. "Just get in the explorer." I pointed to the two cars. She climbed in the passengers' side and I on the drivers. "You know, I cannot wait until you start driving, that way you could stop pestering me to take you to school every other morning." I broke the silence as I backed the car out of the driveway.

"Well, maybe if you didn't sleep in every morning then you wouldn't be pissed off every time you had to take me to school." Amber said.

"I took the day off today. And besides, you know very well that I am not a morning person." I responded back.

"You know, for being a so successful as yourself, I am surprised why you aren't." Amber spoke up.

"You need to stop sounding like your mother." I replied.

"Speaking of Mom, why does she still work?" Amber asked me. "I mean, you cover the bills every month and then some."

"You know your Mom, she's too independent to be a stay home Mom. She likes her job anyways." I answered her.

"She designs clothes." Amber sneered.

"You know your Mom. When she was in High school-" I was cut off by my daughter.

"Oh Dad, don't go on about high school when you guys were in it. I have heard enough storied to keep me puking for nights at a time." Amber shivered.

"Now your acting like me, cut it out." I said as I pulled up to Harbor High. "Have a good day sweetie." I wished my daughter off to school. Even though she was only 14, about to turn 15 in a couple of weeks, she still had Marissa's charms and my act of getting into trouble.

* * *

**Marissa's POV**

I got home from work later than usual. It blinked 6:45 on the oven as I walked into the kitchen. I placed my purse on the kitchen counter and walked into the family room, surprised to see no one in there. "Amber!" I called out.

"Yeah Mom?" came the reply from upstairs. "I am up in my room, I am with a friend though."

"That's okay, where is your father?" I asked.

"He's out in the back, he's expecting you." Amber called back.

"Okay then." I ended the conversation.

I walked out to the back patio and opened the door that leads to the backyard. The pool was sparkling clear blue water. Beyond the pool, the view of the sea was as clear as the sky above. "Ryan?" I called out.

"I'm over by the grill." The familiar voice called.

I followed his voice over to where he was. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. I noticed candles lit up around the edge of the pool and rose petals.

"I'm cooking dinner for us." Ryan answered me back.

"I can see you remembered tonight." I smiled.

"Yeah, but you forgot to tell me that I had to take Amber to school." Ryan shot back.

"I thought I told you last night. I said I had to go into the office early and Amber needed a ride to school." I said walking over to where he was cooking. "What are you making?" I asked.

"Grilled cheese you crazy vegetarian." Ryan teased me. "And I thought it would suit our 16th anniversary."

"Of course, it's what you made on our first date." I smiled remembering the days when Ryan had barely known Newport. "I thought we were going out?" I asked.

"I figured we would stay in. Amber has one of her friends over from school. And we have the backyard to ourselves." Ryan answered me.

"Sounds good to me." I answered.

* * *

**Amber POV**

"So what happened to you today, why were you so late?" Justin asked me.

"My father. He sleeps in so late it amazes me how he gets to work on time." I answered my best friend.

"Yeah, well you missed the party today." Justin told me. I was lying on my bed flipping through my Cosmo Girl! and Justin was sitting at my computer going through my iTunes.

"What happened? Someone get dumped?" I asked.

"We have a new guy at our school." Justin answered me.

"Who, spill it Cohen!" I shouted at him.

"I hate it when you call me that. That is what my mother calls my Dad." Justin said.

"True, but it sounds so much more better than your first name. I think thatthe drugs your mom was on when she was giving birth took effect on her mind and decided to call you Justin." I said. "But tell me, who is it?"

"This guy, he's in my Biology class. His name's Kyle. He is so snobby and thinks he can do whatever he wants. It is disgusting."

"Is that theguy who spilt his coffee today in the café?" I asked.

"That's the one. Why?" Justin asked.

"Don't say that about him, he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him." I said.

"Whatever, he was just really rude to me today." Justin said.

"Anyways, do you have any plans for this weekend?" I asked.

"Not really. I'll probably be at my place playing PS3 or something." Justin answered me.

"Oh. Do you think they are done out there yet?" I asked.

"Doubt it, from what my mother says about your Mom, she and your Dad take forever." Justin said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"I don't know, it is just what my mom said."

"Maybe it is just because your mom works for my mom." I sneered at him.

"Hey, that's not cool." Justin snapped.

"I'm just kidding." I said as I pulled my light brown hair away from my face. I threw my magazine down and got up from my bed. I walked over and sat down in front of my vanity mirror and saw my blue eyes staring back at me.

"Well, you wanna come over this weekend?" Justin asked.

"I might as well, it isn't like I don't have anything going on over here." I said.

* * *

**Marissa POV**

Ryan and I were eating by the pool. "Is this like going to be a reenactment of our first date?" I asked.

"Maybe, do you want it to be?" Ryan asked.

I laughed out loud. "This isn't going to be another 'Whoever you want me to be' line Ry." I said.

"Depends, are you done?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked. I didn't get answer because Ryan pushed me in the pool. My dress got soaked and as I came up from breath, I tilled my head back making sure my hair stayed back.

"Ryan!" I snapped.

Ryan was laughing on the edge of the pool, clutching his stomach. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." He said through his laughter. I splash him with water out of frustration. "Hey!" Ryan said. He jumped in the pool after me as I began to swim to the other side.

_Life changes after 16 years of marriage when you have a kid but something thing always manage to stay the same._

**Ok, tell me what you think. Please leave me loads me precious reviews!**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Never in my life have I gone away on vacation, and came back to so many new reviews! I love you OC fans! I don't have this much success with Harry Potter even, although I think that my new story will be excellent, but anyways. I loved all you reviews and what to thank you all.**

**GalootMaster**

**xx**

**IluvDanBen33**

**Brightest Firefly**

**dogsbody**

**peyton**

**SassyJazz**

**kursk**

**uscrocks!**

**Well, on with my story.**

**The Comeback Girl**

**Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret**

**Amber POV**

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Justin asked me. It was Saturday afternoon and I was over at the Cohen residence out by the pool resting on my towel in my bikini trying to work out my tan.

"Huh?" I asked not really paying attention to Justin.

"I asked what you were going to do for your birthday, I mean it is in two weeks." Justin asked again.

"I don't know, whatever my mom has up her sleeve I am guessing." I replied. "Don't you think it's odd?" I asked.

"What's odd?" Justin questioned me back.

"That we have a new kid at the end of the year?" I asked again. "I mean it is almost May." I commented.

"Your thinking about the new guy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean there is just something about him that makes me feel I have known him forever." I responded.

"Whatever, are you done yet I wanna go inside and play PS3." Justin whined.

"Is that all you ever do around here?" I asked.

"No, I go sailing occasionally." Justin replied.

"Fine, let's go in." I said as I grabbed my towel and headed inside.

* * *

**Seth POV**

"Cohen, quite being an ass and get ready to go out. This is a big deal to my Dad that we have dinner tonight." Summer yelled at me.

"I just don't see why Justin can't go." I snapped back.

"He's a kid and besides Amber is over here. I am leaving them money for Thai food." Summer responded back.

"Amber's over here?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Almost all day Cohen." Summer said.

Summer and I walked into the living room and found Amber and Justin sitting side by side on the floor playing PS3.

"Hey Amber." I announced myself.

"Hi Mr. Cohen." Amber replied back.

"Please Amber, you're like family, call me Seth. I'm still not used the to whole Mr. Cohen thing myself either." I told her.

"My Dad and you are like brother's Seth, so were technically not related." Amber pointed.

"Ah."

"See, Almost 18 years and he still hasn't lost his Coheny charm." Summer said besides me. "So Justin, put it on pause for a minute."

Justin clicked on button on the controller. "What?" he asked.

"Your mother and I are going to the Arches to have dinner with your grandfather. We will be back late. There's money in the kitchen for take out and the menu's are in the drawer." I babbled.

"Thanks Dad." Justin replied.

"Call my cell if you need anything." Summer told them.

With that we left the house and got into the car. "How long have those two been friends?" Summer asked.

"Since they were toddlers." I answered. "Why?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Summer said.

"What, there is something going on in that beautiful mind of yours. Now tell me." I asked.

"Well, I was just thinking. Wouldn't it be funny if they started dating?" I asked.

I had to laugh aloud. "Justin doesn't stand a chance." I managed to say.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Summer asked.

"Well Justin is okay looking but Amber, she's hot." I told her.

"Are you saying our son isn't good enough Marissa Atwood's daughter?" Summer asked.

_"Basically."_

* * *

**Amber POV**

"Me again." I said as I threw the game controller down. I pulled my hair away from my face.

"Shut up." Justin said. Justin had inherited his father's black hair but he had his mother's dark eyes. "So did you want to order the food? I mean it is almost 8."

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"Or we could skip dinner and I could pocket the money." Justin said moving his head closer to me. I felt the soft touch of his lips on mine and his warm hand sliding around the back of my neck. I pulled away and stared straight back into his eyes.

"How long have been dating behind our parent's backs?" I asked.

"Since Valentine's Day." Justin answered.

"I hate keeping secrets from them." I whispered.

"You know why we can't tell them. My Dad will go ballistic and your Dad will kill me." Justin said.

"I know but I am sure they are going to find out sooner or later." I told him. "Then we are going to be in bigger trouble then just telling them."

"I guess your right, but not today. My Dad won't be in a good mood when he gets home." Justin said. He pulled away from me and got up and reached his arm down for me. I followed him into his bedroom as he shut the door behind him. I jumped on his soft bad and flipped the stereo on.

**A/N: No they aren't doing it but I am going to end the chapter with this song.**

_Let me know that I've done wrong__  
When I've known this all along__  
I go around a time or two__  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
Find out games you don't wanna play__  
You are the only one that needs to know _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know__  
When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive__  
I go around a time or two__  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
Find out games you don't wanna play__  
You are the only one that needs to know _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
My dirty little secret _

Who has to know_  
The way she feels inside (inside)__  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)__  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)__  
And now I try to lie__  
It's eating me apart__  
Trace this life out _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret) _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
My dirty little secret__  
Dirty little secret__  
Dirty little secret__  
Who has to know__  
Who has to know_

* * *

_'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects_

**Review Please!**


	3. Kyle

**A/N: Hey Guys, well due to popular demand I will answer all the little questions you guys had in your reviews. And this one is a big one.**

**1) The Amber/Justin romance is not incest. Although Seth and Ryan are LIKE Brothers they aren't actually related. Trust me.**

**2) Kyle (the new kid at school) has nothing to do with Oliver.**

**But thank you all for the wonderful reviews though. A girl can never have enough reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kyle**

**Amber POV**

Harbor High was basically the school for people whose parent's could afford it, unless you were here on a scholarship. But if that was the case we always knew who it was. It was usually the person who didn't send there weekend shopping at South Coast and had the Wal Mart brand name clothes and accessories.

Unfortunately, Kyle was one of those people.

Although Kyle was a different kind of scholarship kid. He probably never set foot in a Wal Mart. Kyle had short light brown hair that was very similar to my fathers in a very odd way. He had piercing green eyes though. He was pretty short for his age and he and I were probably the same height. He wore whatever his mother put in his closet, and that was usually Hurley or Volcom and in included Dickies. His mother worked at the local Tilly's and got stuff for cheap there.

I was sitting in the café with my coffee when Kyle showed up on Monday morning before classes. "Hey."

"Hi." I responded as he sat opposite of me.

"So did you have a good weekend?" Kyle asked me.

"Pretty much, mostly I just hung at Justin's house. You?"

"Nothing exciting to report." Kyle sighed.

"That's good. So I just have a question, why did you switch schools at the end of the year?" I asked.

"Oh well, my mom decided to move back to California. I originally was in Florida and my mom thought it would be best, for my education that is. At least that's what she is telling me." Kyle answered.

"Oh, well here." I pulled an invitation out from my binder and handed it to him. "It's my birthday party in a couple of weeks. But you understand Newport by now. You have to have the date set or someone else steals it."

"Yeah." Kyle said running his eyes over the invitation. "So basically it is in a week from Saturday, is that your real birthday though?"

"Hell no, my birthday is the Thursday before. And I am not having it on a school night." I replied.

"Hey babe." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Justin coming towards us.

"Don't you guys find it odd that you can be totally public with your relationship at school but at home your living a lie?" Kyle asked.

"Slighty." Justin answered as he sat down next to me. His hand easily found its way into mine."But we are planning on tell our parents soon."

"Good luck with that." Kyle whispered.

"Thanks Kyle." I spoke up.

"Don't mention it, so what are we doing after school?" Kyle asked.

* * *

Hanging at my house is always a treat expesically because Kyle hasn't seen my place yet. The minute he walked in you could tell he was amazed. "You live here?" he asked.

"Yeah, my Dad designed it just for my mom." I replied. "So you wanna see the rest of the mansion of do you just want to head up to my room?"

"This place is huge. Your Dad did it for you?" Kyle mumbled still in awe.

"Amber!" I heard from the kitchen followed by footsteps that became louder. "About this birthday party thing-" she began but then stopped as she set eyes on Kyle.

"Mom?" I asked. "I hope you don't mind I invited Justin and Kyle. Kyle this is my mother."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Atwood." Kyle said stretching out a hand.

My mom shook it and pulled away. "Mom what's wrong, its just the new kid."

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." My mom left the room without another word.

"That was, creepy. I've never seen your mother like that." Justin said.

"Neither have I." I said.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

It was like looking in a mirror to the past. That eye, those eyes, that smile! I knew this wasn't just some coincedence. This wasn't some funny thing were you can look back at it and say, 'Hey, remember when Amber brought home that friend who looked just like you Ry?'

I walked back to the back room where there was a love sofa with Ryan on one side and a TV in front of him. I walked in there and grabbed the remote from the coffee table between the two of them and flicked the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Ryan protested.

"You'll never believe what our daughter brought home." I began.

"A dog?" Ryan asked.

"A new friend, and he looks, just, like, you." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked getting up from his seat.

"I mean, that Amber, our daughter, brought home a new friend and when I saw him, it was like looking at the past when we were in school." I explained.

"Your overacting." Ryan said trying to grab the remote again.

"No, you have to see this, it is unbelievable." I spoke a little louder.

"Fine, we'll have it your way." Ryan led the way upstairs and through the twists and turns in the upstairs hallway to Amber's bedroom. I could already here laughing from the other side of the door before Ryan even opened it. Amber was laying on her stomach, on her bed. Justin was sitting in her blue chair by her bookshelf and Kyle was sitting in the built in seat to the wall by Amber's window.

Ryan bore the same expression that I did when I first met Kyle. It was like looking in a mirror to the past.

"Dad?" Amber asked.

"Whose the new guy?" Ryan managed to get out.

"This is Kyle, he just moved here." Amber answered.

"Where from?" Ryan asked Kyle.

"Florida. My mom wanted to move back home." Kyle spoke up.

"Whose your mom?" Ryan asked.

"Her first name is Theresa."

_"Oh my god."_ I let out.

**Now, I want to respond to all my wonderful reviewers. **

**lauren alderson: I think they are a great couple too, and realize that when you say soon in the O.C., it doesn't always happen as planned.**

**gerardsfurturewife: I think that everyone besides Marisa is an only child. Remember that Catilin, Marisa's sister is in boarding school. But Ryan has a brother, who Marisa killed. Gosh is everything this ironic?**

**forgottenletters: I hope this new chapter answered your question. And I am surprised that this story is doing so well itself. **

**iluvryan: I love that song so much. I got the new All-American Rejects new CD and it is awesome, I recommend it for anyone. **

**dogsbody: Did ya read above? Hopefully. Love your review though, it made me giggle. **

**kursk: I can't wait to write on how they find out they are going out. Oh, the drama! THE FUN!**

**Anyways, a message to you peoples, I would love to wake up tomorrow morning and see 20 reviews in my mailbox, so do what you can. Thank you. **


	4. Aftershock

**A/N: BRILLIANT! I loved every single one of your reviews as you will see at the end of thee chapter. I hope you like it and sorry for the long update. **

**The Comeback Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aftershock**

**Marisa POV**

"Theresa?" Ryan muttered.

"Why, do you know her?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe not, you know there are a lot of Theresa's in this world." I broke in pulling Ryan by his collar from the doorway. "Well, we have a lot to discuss, so if you'll just excuse us."

I grabbed the door and slammed it shut. I walked down the hallways to Ryan's room and mine; I could hear Ryan follow me. I entered and flung my self at a chair and buried my hands in my face. I wasn't crying, nor was I mad, just shocked. I heard the door shut and snapped my head up.

"Look, it's not what you think." Ryan said.

"What do I think?" I snapped at him.

"Look I didn't go back to Theresa and sleep with her when I have you." Ryan snapped.

"I know you didn't but then why does he look exactly like you Ryan?" I asked with tears coming down my face.

"I don't know, well, unless." Ryan broke off into thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, look, I am going to take Kyle home and talk to her about this." Ryan said before her left the room. I fell back down on the chair and picked up a pillow and began crying as Ryan closed the door. What was going on here? Everything was finally perfect and we didn't have any drama to worry about until this?

Why did Amber have to pick this kid to be friends with? It wasn't fair. After having her Ryan and I were living perfectly and we didn't have a care in the world. There would be those days when we had trouble at the office and when I have to go to Paris or something and show off my new line of clothes.

_But this was just too much._

* * *

**Ryan POV**

I had Kyle in the car as we drove down the street, he told me where to turn until I found myself on the darker side of Newport, where the houses weren't two stories and there was grass and some didn't have a perfect paint job. Kyle led me to a small house on the end of a small street. It was a color of off white and had one story with a small yellow car outside. I pulled up on the street as Kyle got out of the car. I got out behind him and locked the car as I made my way up the sidewalk.

Kyle rang on the doorbell and I heard footsteps come closer. A woman in long black hair and dark brown eyes opened the door.

"Ryan?" she whispered.

"Theresa." I spoke back.

"Hey mom, this is my friend Amber's dad. He decided to take me home." Kyle said with a smile on his face. "He says he knows you."

"Kyle why don't you go inside and finish your homework." Theresa said to him not taking her eyes off me.

Kyle did as he was told and he shut the door behind him. The sun was beginning to set and we were both outside her house. "What are you doing here?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look, apparently, your big time now. I can tell by your car so why don't you just go home to Marisa and your daughter." Theresa said.

"I wanna know why my wife freaked out when she laid eyes on your son." I snapped.

"Look Ryan, this is a bad time."

"Your damn right it's a bad time. Now I need to have answer's for her when I get home you answer me, is he mine?" I asked taking a step closer.

"He's" Theresa started looking down at her feet. "The kid I told you I lost. He's your son. I lied so you would actually have a life and not be held down by him."

"You lied to me?"

"To protect you! Look Ryan, if I hadn't done it then you would be right here next to me where I am." Theresa said.

"But you could have told me to leave."

"I knew you wouldn't. I knew that you would be too thick to go back to Newport."

"And this is how I had to find out? By my daughter bringing home a new kid?" I snapped.

"I didn't plan it either!" Theresa explained.

"Well look, apparently we will be seeing a lot more of each other. I am going to come over Saturday to talk about this because we aren't done." I spat at her.

"When?" Theresa asked.

"Marisa and I will pick you up for lunch around noon." I made it clear.

When I arrived back home it was dark. I heard talking from the back sitting room along with some laughing. I assumed Summer and Justin were in there to themselves. I made my way up the stairs to my own bedroom. Marisa was laying on her stomach watching her second season of The Valley on DVD. She noticed me and then sat up and flipped the TV off.

"Well?" she asked.

I shut the doors behind us. "Remember when I got Theresa pregnant and she told me that she lost the baby?" I asked.

"She lied to you didn't she?" Marisa took the words out of my mouth.

I nodded my head in response. "Amber cannot know that Kyle is her half brother, not yet at least." She broke the silence.

"I think she should-" I tried.

"Ryan her birthday is in less than two weeks, I think that it would be better for her if we wait to tell her about this." Marisa went on.

I nodded my head. "Your right." I almost whispered. "We are meeting with her Saturday. I figured we could also go shopping for her birthday afterwards."

"Why?" Marisa asked.

"Because we have to deal with this. I mean he is my kid." I pointed out.

"Yeah, and the fact that she is back in Newport is more horrible." Marisa mumbled, not looking at me.

"We shouldn't worry about this, not for a while at least. I mean now we should worry about Amber and life and work and us." I said.

"Yeah, us." Marisa almost whispered. I noticed that she was dazed off in her own little world.

_"Marisa, what's wrong?"_

* * *

**Amber POV**

I was watching TV and eating dinner downstairs with Justin. "Hey, do you think she is prettier than me?" I asked pointing at an actress.

"Completely, I mean she has great hair." Justin teased.

I slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "And what is wrong with my hair?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that yours is way too light for it's own damn good." Justin pointed out.

"Yeah, well I begged Mom do let me dye it but she doesn't want me to. She says it makes me look like my father. As if I would want to look like him." I went on.

"Your way too hard on yourself." With that he placed his hand behind my neck and kiss my lips with his. Oh the warmth that entered my body when his lips met mine. It was almost as good as when we first kissed, oh how I remember that day.

* * *

**Flashback!**

_I was at the Valentine's Day dance at school. It was about to end in an hour and it was completely dark outside. A slow song began and I quickly left the Gym. I didn't want to be in there with all the couples. I went on and sat on the bench and looked up at the moon._

_The moon is so mysteries, did you know that you only see one side of the moon as it orbits the earth. I wonder why it does that. I mean scientifically I know why it does it but, why? I mean what has it got to hide. He doesn't have to worry about getting a girlfriend or else he is the only one on Valentine's Day that is alone._

_"Amber?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Justin standing there in his black shirt and black pants. I was wearing a red halter dress that went all the way to the floor._

_"Justin, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up._

_"I saw you coming out here and decided to see what you were up to." Justin said walking towards me._

_"Well I decided to come out here while the couples are in there dancing, and being in love." I explained._

_Justin came as close as her could to me. I began to get nervous. I mean I did have that crush on him in 8th grade but never told anyone about him. I mean, he is my best friend. We practically grew up together._

_"Well, did you want to be one of those couples, that are in love?" Justin asked._

_My heart practically froze. "What exactly are you asking?" I asked._

_"I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend." Justin repeated._

_My heart began beating again but very rapidly. "Sure." I almost whispered. Justin smiled and then an awkward silence came over us. "So, what do we do now?"_

_"Well, we can start by going back inside and dancing, together." Justin said taking my hand in his._

_I obeyed him and went back into the Gym. We made our way to the dance floor, I knew a lot of my class was staring at him and I as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I slipped mine behind his neck. We swayed back and forth in unison. You know, slow dancing really isn't dancing; it is more of holding each other as you both sway. Occasionally you'll move your feet but that's really is._

_I looked up into Justin's dark eyes as he was looking down into mine. His head came down closer to mine and I tilted mine back as our lips met each other for the first time._

_Warmth. Joy. Happiness. Pleasure. Passion. They all entered my body at the same time. But the most important one,_

_Love._

**End Flashback!**

* * *

The kiss broke when we both head the front door open and then slam close. _"Dad."_ Justin whispered in anger. "Doesn't he know when I am busy?"

Seth made his way to where we were and smiled when he saw us. We quickly went back to our regular positions as we ate together. "Hey there bud, have fun?"

"Yeah Dad." Justin spat.

"Good, hey Amber how are ya?" Seth said with a smile on his face.

"Good as usual Seth." I responded. "Are you and Mrs. Cohen coming to the party next weekend?"

"Of course Summer, we wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. As your godfather it is my duty to make sure you are happy and stuff, like I do for Justin." Seth said.

* * *

**Ryan POV**

Marisa began crying like she had been earlier. "Well since you could use some good news, but maybe it's bad in your opinion."

"Marisa what are you talking about?" I asked.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder as I sat down next to her. I shifted my body as to face her. Marisa remained silent for a while and just continued to cry into my shoulder.

"Is it Kyle? Amber?" I asked hopeful that she might answer me.

"No, it has nothing to do with Amber. And nothing to do with Kyle." Marisa said pulling apart from me.

She wiped her eyes clean and dried her face off with her face.

"What then?" I repeated.

Marisa looked me straight in the eye as she said the next two words.

_"I'm pregnant."_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh the Drama, I can barely stand it! LOL, J/K. Anyways, to answer your reivews...**

**newportbeachbabe: Well here's an update. And to be honest, I really was considering writing this story in the 3rd person but it is just way too hard on me. I am so used to this and it is really easy for me to write like this. BUT! I have planned that Amber's birthday party chapter will be in 3rd person for your enjoyment. I know it gets hard to keep switching POV's but that is why I am doing everything in my power to make sure you guys see the CHANGE!**

**forgottenletters: I know what you mean man. I mean, I feel sorry for Amber and Marisa right now. Amber in a big way because what happens later on... trust me, you'll see what I mean. **

**Laine7727: Well, oh crap Theresa is back is right! But I don't know why you are dancing when the entire Atwood family is going through a hard time, whatever floats your boat I guess. **

**Brightest Firefly: I hope that potential you were talking about just came through with this chapter. AND DUN DUN DUN, Amber is Ryan's kid, they are related, but that would be a great twist. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. It has to stay this way for future reasons unknown to you peoples for now.**

**kursk: Heck yes this story is getting better and it did just that with this new chapie! I hope you loved my twist. I thought the idea that he designed a house for her was totally cute too, that's why I wrote it. Well, my faithful reviewer, I hope you are happy with chapter 4 and I hope you are looking forward to chapter 5. **

**DosgBody: That should be some relief for you, but the Theresa thing, yes, you may scream like a wild banshee. I actually would be happier if you did. It would give me the feeling that my writing made someone scream like a banshee! That's pretty cool to think about... yeah. Anyways, I hope you loved the new chapter my faithful reviewer. Make it a good one!**

**Well, love goes out to all you guys, I don't know what I would do if I didn't get any reviews. I pray that I wake up tomorrow morning to 50 reviews in my mailbox since I updated 3 times today. **


	5. Forbidden

**A/N: Ahh, it is a good feeling to see that your O.C. fanfiction has about 28 reviews for only 4 chapters. I was hoping that it would get to 30 at 3 chapters but I've been getting nothing but reviews in mailbox for a couple of days.**

**So yeah, let's go back to the scene of the crime!**

**The Comeback Girl**

**Chapter 5: Forbidden**

**Amber POV**

"Mr. Cohen, you didn't see anything did you?" I spoke up after a very awkward silence.

"Me, oh nothing, just came in here and saw my son kissing the daughter of my best friend! What are you guys thinking keeping this from us?" Seth exclaimed.

"We were afraid that you guys would get mad." Justin took the words out of my mouth.

"Well I know who would be, your Dad." Seth answered pointing a finger at me. "I remember when you guys were little kids, Ryan said if you (points the figure at Justin) ever did anything to her (points finger back at me) he'll cut my left ball off."

"Okay Dad, only child here!" Justin said making a gross look with his face and raising his hand up.

"Sorry son, anyways, don't worry, I am not going to tell a soul." Seth went on.

"Not even Mrs. Cohen?" I asked.

"She's going to get it out of me I know it but I won't go in and exclaim, **'JUSTIN AND AMBER ARE DATING!'** But I just have to ask, how long did you guys keep this from us?" Seth went on.

"Shh!" I blurted.

"Valentine's Day." Justin answered.

"Damn your dad's blind." Seth remarked to me. "So's your mom. God, you know Summer thought she saw it. She just asked me the other day-"

"Okay, Dad? Can we just go home now?" Justin butted in.

"Just wait a moment, I wanted to talk to Ryan." Seth said and walked back out to the front room and up the stairway.

"You think your mom will keep this away from my parents?" I asked Justin.

"Probably not, they been friends since they were fetuses practically. But I am pretty sure that your Dad won't find out for a while that is."

* * *

**Marisa POV**

"Your what?" Ryan asked.

"For about a week I have been pregnant, I was planning on telling you sooner but things popped up and I can't keep it a secret anymore." I said as tears began to fall again.

Ryan moved closer and knelt in from on me looking up into my eyes. "No, sweetie this is great, now all we have to do is turn the upstairs sitting room into the baby's room." Ryan said putting his hands on my arms.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not, I have another kid on the way. I hope this one is a boy at least." Ryan said rubbing my stomach with his right hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry is this a bad time?" came a voice from the doorway. Seth was standing there with his right hand up and in a fist as if to knock the side of the door.

"Hey man." Ryan said standing up as I wiped me eyes clear.

"Hey, so I thought I would just come up here and say hi and everything before I took Justin home you know." Seth rambled as he made his way into our room.

Ryan and him hugged and then he walked towards me and hugged me this time.

"So what are you up to?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing, nothing at all. What about you?" Seth answered.

"Well, I'm having," I began.

"We're having another kid." Ryan finished.

"Your pregnant?" Seth asked me with wide eyes.

I could only nod my head in response. "Dude, Marisa that's great congratulations man."

"Thanks." I said smiling again.

"Well, look it's getting late and Justin does have school tomorrow as does Amber, the girl really needs her beauty sleep so I am going to go. By the way, I can officially tell Summer right?" Seth asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"So see you guys later, or you'll see me or me and Summer later." And with that Seth left.

"He's acting weird." Ryan pointed out.

"He always acts weird." I went on.

"But he's weirder than weird today." Ryan said shutting the door behind him and going back to the bed. "Look, let's not think about the whole Theresa thing until Saturday. Okay, I have work, you have work, Amber's birthday is coming up soon. We have plenty of things to think about."

"Like the new baby?" I asked going to the closet and slipping into pajamas. "I am going to need to go shopping for maternity clothes. Maybe I'll do a maternity clothes line next season."

"You shouldn't do that, that will only encourage teenage girls to have sex and get pregnant so they can wear Marisa clothes."

"You say it likes it a bad thing." I said slipping into bed next to him.

"It is, look at where we are right now."

* * *

**Seth POV**

"Hey baby." Summer greeted me as I walked into our room.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Too much." I whispered.

"What?" Summer repeated.

"Oh nothing." I said louder with a smile.

I looked over at Summer who had stopped messing around with the candles over her dresser and looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"What, happened?" she asked.

"Okay, well I guess there is no use hiding it from you, Amber and Justin are dating." I exclaimed.

"_I TOLD YOU!_ I knew it! I totally knew it! Why would they hide it from us? I mean, this is great, wait." She suddenly stopped. "Do Marisa and Ryan know?"

"Um… no?"

"What? Why not?" Summer asked.

"Well see, Ryan will kill me practically. I mean, Amber's his only kid, for now." I said.

"WAIT! What do you mean for now?" Summer asked.

"Marisa's pregnant."

"**SHE IS!** Oh my gosh, this is so great, you are just a bundle of happy news." Summer ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"But see," I began pulling her away from me. "You can't tell Ryan about Amber and Justin, because I know Marisa can keep it from him, but look, Ryan will go ballistic when he hears about it. Amber and Justin are both going to tell him soon though."

"Cohen, why?"

"When they were born Ryan said he would cut my left ball off if anything happened between them."

"Maybe he was kidding around."

"See that's what I thought, and what if it comes true? I mean I can't live with or in this case without that Summer."

"Okay fine I won't tell a soul."

* * *

**Kyle POV**

After dinner I began working on my homework when my Mom walked in.

"Why did you have to makes friends with underclassmen Kyle, you're a Junior!" She began.

"Hey, don't make fun of Amber, she's very sweet and one of the only people who actually cares about me. Is this about the weird vibe between you and her father?"

Mom made her way into my room and shut the door. "That's none of your business. Now I don't want you to talk to her, anymore."

"Why?" I screamed.

"Because I said so, I think it would be a bad idea."

"But she's my friend!"

"And I'm your mother."

"But yet you get to meet with her Dad on Saturday for lunch?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"I don't always listen to you, you know."

"Well you better listen to me about this. Look I know you probably don't have any classes with her, so we don't have to worry about that.

"Mom I am not just going to ignore her and I have to go to her birthday party."

"Look, I am going to talk to her father Saturday. Just, don't get attached to her."

"Right, so we can move again?" I asked.

"This isn't about that."

"YES IT IS! I HATE MOVING EVERY COUPLE OF MONTHS, I ACTUALLY LIKE IT HERE AND AM MAKING FRIENDS! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DESTROY MY LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRAPPY ONE!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me!"

"NO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO NOT HAVE ANYBODY CARE ABOUT ME. NOW WHEN I FINALLY MEET SOMEONE WHO DOES YOU FORBID ME TO TALK TO THEM? WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU? I AM GOING TO KEEP ON TALKING TO AMBER, BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE NO USE OF ME AT HARBOR HIGH AND I AM GOING TO HER BIRTHDAY PARTY NEXT WEEK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I left my room and stormed out of the house. I sat down by the curb of the street. I liked the cool Newport air, and I never wanted to live, even if she made me.

**Updating Night for Holly Thompson in Southern California. I couldn't wait to update this story. I mean it is really nice that my first O.C. story is doing so good. So heres to all the reivewers...**

**ShadeConfidential: I don't really know what to say to a reivew like that. I mean you like my story even through you hate it when Summer calls Seth 'Cohen' and your one of those stupid people who have no life but to correct my grammar. Look, I have said it a million times, I am only human, I tend to make mistakes and miss stuff when I proofread stuff. Look, I know you may now hate me for saying this but people who are just here to make fun of author's grammar have noabsolute lifes. And I don't care if you don't review for me anymore, just because I may not have 'Perfect' grammar is no reason to rag on me, gosh. **

**SpringSmiles13: Anything can happen in the O.C. Even Theresa kying to Ryan about losing the baby. Even when Amber and Justin are dating and Seth finds out. You know intenionally I was going to have it as Seth didn't actually see it but I realized that it is perfect for what is going to happen next. giggles Don't Ask. **

**MiaMicheal4EVER: Heck I love the New CD from All-American Rejects too. There are an awesome band that should never die! Like the Killers. Sorry, I'm a big Killers fan too. Thanks for the great review though. **

**Dogsbody: I don't know what it means by this is barely a sparkler, but I am pretty sure it is good because :) that followed it! Thank you my faithful reviewer and you keep being your sparkler self!**

**newportbeachbabe: IT'S A SURPRISE! Anyways, I was planning on making it that way anyways so don't get all apologetict (sp?) on me now. Anywas, loved the review and I want to read another one like it soo. **

**tinydancers17: Please Review More!**

**Purecoolness: I'm sorry I didn't make it clear until now that Kyle is a Junior. SOOOOO sorry. I hope you understand it now. Thanks for the review and keep reading!**

**iluvryan: Is this story genius or am I a genius? Or both:) just kidding, loved the review. **

**kursk: Well now you get to look forward to Chapter 6. Ryrissa is still going strong and will only recieve one downfall with an amazing upbringing in future chapter. RM forever!**

**Please click on the friendly button below. **


	6. The Escape

**A/N: As I have said a million times before, in all my other stories at least, I am now leaving all my author's notes at the end of the chapter. Mainly for the fact is because most of the time, it takes me more than one day to do an entire chapter of a story. **

**Ttfn.

* * *

**

**The Comeback Girl**

**Chapter 6: The Escape**

**Amber POV**

I arrived back at school the next day on time. I made my way over to my locker and popped it open. I pulled my bio and algebra 2 books out and slammed it shut. That's when he appeared, Kyle I mean. He was leaning against the lockers on my right when I slammed it shut.

"Hey." Kyle introduced himself.

"Hi." I said throwing a smile his way. "Look, I am so sorry for what happened last night. Usually my parents are really kind, I don't know what got into them."

"So, you still don't know why they freaked out?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, I didn't talk to them last night and my mom barely said anything to me this morning." I responded.

"That's weird, my mom didn't say anything to me either." Kyle said.

"You know, I wish we didn't have to worry about parents. That for once, we could escape and be regular people." I admitted.

"Like running away? But why? It's so beautiful here." Kyle asked.

"Not run away, I mean like, get away, for just one day when we don't have to worry about school and parents and teachers." I went on.

"You know, your right, let's go." Kyle said with a smile on his face.

"What?" I almost shouted.

"You said it yourself, we should go away for one day Amber. Think of it as a mini vacation. We could go to LA, I have the car for today." Kyle said taking a pair of keys out of his pocket.

"But, I have a essay I have to turn in." I tried to make an excuse.

"Which you can turn in tomorrow. Common Amber, just one day." Kyle pleaded.

I let out a huge breath of air. "Common, before anyone sees us." I gave in.

* * *

**Justin POV**

I arrived at school later than normal and rushed up the steps of Harbor High. By now Amber would be in the café sipping coffee with Kyle probably. I walked through the open hallways of the school and got to the far side of campus when I saw her. She was running with Kyle to the student parking lot as the bell for first period began ringing.

"AMBER!" I called out to her, but she didn't hear me. She jumped in an old ford mustang with Kyle as they drove off the campus and out of sight. My jaw literally dropped. Amber wouldn't ditch school for anything. Maybe it was because she didn't want to see me today. Or that she wasn't feeling good. Yet she was running, like she was escaping. I quickly reached for my cell phone pressed '3' (Amber's lucky number) as it began calling her cell phone. It continued ringing until it sent me to her voicemail. I hung up and then pressed '18' Amber's birthday as it began calling her house.

The phone ringed a few times before the familiar 'Hello' of Ryan Atwood answered the phone.

"Mr. Atwood, it's me, Justin." I introduced myself.

"Justin, shouldn't you be in class by now." Ryan asked me.

"Yes, but there is something I have to tell you, about Amber." I spoke up.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Ryan asked, his voice growing more worried.

"Well, you see she sort of ditched school today, with Kyle." I explained.

"Kyle? Theresa's- I mean he's kid who was over here last night?" Ryan asked.

"Yes sir." And with that I heard the phone hang up. I know that maybe calling Amber's father wasn't the right thing to do, but I had to tell someone before she gets hurt. Because that is what I am here for.

* * *

**Amber POV**

"South Coast." I exclaimed.

"I thought you said you wanted to get out of Newport?" Kyle asked.

"South Coast is out of Newport, and I thought you wanted to stay inside Newport?" I asked. "I think it is a fair deal."

"Well, I've never been there." Kyle shot back at me.

I gasped in. "Then you must go. South Coast Plaza is like my dream home. Like my home away from home. Everything just seems so perfect there. Like a new pair of shoe's can brighten up your day." I explained.

"Wow, you're addicted to shopping aren't you?" Kyle asked as he headed for the freeway.

"What can I say, it's in my mother's gene's." I explained. "A day of shopping for me sounds perfect, what about you?" I asked.

"Well I am not going to lie and say that shopping definitely sounds good right about now, but I have never been to South Coast before and eager to see what makes it vital for you to live." Kyle explained.

"You're the best." I smiled back.

* * *

**Marisa POV**

"Where could she have gone with him?" I asked Ryan as I practically ran to my car. I threw my purse in the seat next to me and started the car.

"I don't know Marisa." Ryan answered. "She could be anywhere. I mean, if you could ditch school for one day, where would you have gone?"

"Um, I did ditch school for one day, but I went to L.A. Amber hates L.A. She loves Newport and I bet this kid likes it too much to." I said as I continued driving towards my home.

"Okay, well then were would you go if you had a day off but you had to stay in Newport?" Ryan asked me.

"That's easy, either Fashion Island or South Coast." I answered without hesitation.

"Fair enough." Ryan answered back.

* * *

**Amber POV**

"This place is huge. How can you know it like the back of your hand?" Kyle asked me.

"Easy. After coming here on countless weekends for shopping, Amber Atwood knows South Coast. I've practically been coming here since I could walk." I explained.

"And your parents know that right?" Kyle asked as he all of a sudden stopped in his tracks.

" Yeah, why?" I asked looking back at him.

Kyle grabbed my arm and pointed up to the next level up near Starbucks Coffee and standing on the edge was my mother and father.

"How did they know?" I whispered as Kyle began pulling me away from them and soon we began running back out of South Coast to the parking lot. I kept looking back behind me to see if they saw me or not.

"Someone must have called them. Maybe it was the school." Kyle said as we got to the car safely.

"I don't think so, they wouldn't have gotten here that quickly." I responded. "Someone else must have called them." I said.

"Maybe your first period teacher. Or mine." Kyle said as we drove away from South Coast leaving the world of fashion and beauty behind.

* * *

**Okay I know it is a short chapter but I HAD to update. And I am going to explain it again to all my lovely reviewers why I had gotten my writer's block, after I respond to all the reviews.**

**Kaitlynd: I'm sorry, but that's how I spell it. A really good friend of mine has the same name and she spells it Marisa and she also watches the O.C. and she told me it was spelt the same way as her name. If anyone has a problem with it, just let me know and I will start changing it.**

**Aragornpippin: Oh, like that McDonald's commercial. I'M LOVIN IT!**

**pRoNgS-78: Listening is one of the many talents I contain but trying reading this. As I said before, it is my pet peeve. Like yesterday when I snapped at that stupid little color guard girl for calling my Bass Clarinet a saxophone. I didn't mean to upset you in any way you offended me. I wasn't trying to do that; I was just making a point clear. So, Sorry I guess.**

**Cynthia: That's really sweet of you, and I really like your little signature thingy.**

**SpringSmiles13: And this is the first time I am writing an O.C. fanfiction. Props to you man!**

**Surf Nerd08: The deadly love triangle. Oh wait, never mind, you didn't hear anything from me.**

**Kursk: Don't worry, it will include Marisa. I mean, how could it not, this is her daughter after all.**

**Dogsbody: Okay, someone has a lot of opinion on this story. Okay, for one, Ryan and Marisa are not going to be grandparents anytime soon, although that is a pretty good idea, which might change. Sorry for the short respond but I have to submit this.**

**Okay ladies and gents. I am going to explain for the third time how my writer's block came to me. I hate those, don't you? It is only one short reason and his name his Patrick, my new boyfriend of a month. And he had been holding me away from my computer since I cannot stop thinking about him.**

**Omgosh, he's so great!**

**_And_ he's an artist, who knew that I would fall in love with an artist?**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	7. The Attack

**The Comeback Girl**

**Chapter 7: The Attack**

**Amber POV**

It was getting late. The sky over Kyle's head and mine was growing dark with each step we took. The coastline besides us was the only noise heard on the beach. I had my sandals off my feet as they swayed against my body with my hand back and forth.

"It's nice out here." Kyle broke the calm silence.

"I love it." I said as I turned and headed up the lifeguard tower and sat down with my back facing the small hut and leaned against it relaxing.

"I really love it here." Kyle said sitting down next to me.

"I'm glad." I smiled. "I can sit here for hours just watching the waves crash against the shoreline."

"It's all sounds so perfect." Kyle let out.

"It is." I answered. "Justin took me here after the Valentine's dance last year. It was kind of the place of our first date."

Kyle didn't respond and he didn't need to. Somehow I knew what he was thinking. It was amazing how much I seem to know about him already yet we've only really known each other for about 3 weeks.

"Thank you for today. Because you were right, it was just what I needed." I admitted.

"My pleasure." Kyle replied.

I got up and straightened my shirt. "Where do you think your going," Kyle asked.

"To your car to grab my jacket, it's cold." I said as I reached my hand out for his keys. He understood and handed them over.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I watched her until she was out of sight when I let out a big breath. Today was perfect. It was still hard to believe that Amber left school and her boyfriend tonight for me.

_It was all perfect until he showed up._

"Kyle." Was all Justin said as he came into view. I stood up and put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where's Amber?" he asked.

"Why do you assume that she is with me?" I asked.

"Look man, I say her leave the school with you." Justin said as I walked off of the lifeguard tower.

"What makes you assume that she is here with me now?" I asked back.

"Just cut it out man, this has gone too far. The minute you got here I knew you would cause nothing but trouble for Amber and me." Justin snapped at me.

"I am not meaning to." I said with a smirk.

"But you are, when Amber comes back I am taking her home with me. I want you to stay away from her." Justin said walking towards me.

"I can't do that." I shook my head.

Anger was building up in me._ Fury was about to emerge.

* * *

_

**Amber POV**

I walked back quicker as I pulled my sweater over my head. As I got closer I saw Justin was there, with Kyle. _How did Justin know that I was here? Was he following me? _Maybe my Dad called him and Justin knew that I would come here. Kyle was walking towards him.

_That's when I froze._

Kyle pulled back his arm and punch Justin, _my Justin_, right back in the face. Justin fell back onto the sand with a thump. I saw blood drop on the sand besides him. Kyle then kicked Justin in his side as Justin screamed out in pain.

**"NOOOOO!"** I screamed as I started sprinting towards my boyfriend. I could here the continuous punches but couldn't see them due to my blurry vision.

_Another kick_

_Another punch_

_It was all too much for me._

**"STOP IT!"** I yelled at Kyle when I got in hearing range. He couldn't here me though as I threw myself down and bent my body over Justin. His face was covered in blood as he was clutching his ribs. His breath was slowly moving in and out of his body.

"Amber move out of the way." Kyle said from behind me.

I stood up and turned and saw Kyle standing there with fury in his eyes.

"No, I can't let you do that." I yelled back at him.

"Amber move!" Kyle screamed back at me. "He's trying to tear us apart."

"Kyle what are you talking about, were just friends. I Love Justin not you." I tried to explain.

"But I thought we were more." Kyle stepped back.

"I can't, I don't like you that way. I am already in love with someone else." I repeated myself.

Justin was clinging to my legs behind me. "Amber." I heard him whisper. I dropped back to and saw his face covered in blood and sand. I used the sleeve of my jacket and tried to clean his face.

"Amber, you can't so this to me." Kyle yelled behind me. I felt two hands on my shoulders as he pulled me back. I flew back on the ground away from Justin and I let out a small scream. I looked up and saw Kyle slam his fist into the side of Justin's head.

**"NO! Stop it! Leave him alone!"** I screamed as I threw myself at Kyle. Pushed him forward and he didn't move. He turned back to me and pushed me back down hard on the floor. I screamed actually this time. All movement froze. Kyle stopped hitting Justin, while Justin fell back onto his side of the cold sand. Kyle looked back at me with a look a pure horror on his face. I got up and walked around him and helped Justin up onto his feet.

"Goodbye Kyle." I whispered as I helped my boyfriend to his car.

* * *

**It has been forever since I updated, I know. It's because I am in love guys. Speaking of you reviewers…**

**Othoclvr**: Hi Cynthia, and yes, it does happen to the best of us. Although I was wondering if this is too much for the son of Ryan Atwood.

**ForgottenMisfit:** No way, that is like, disgusting. Besides, Amber has Justin, and they are happily in love. And the baby Atwood, hello cutie pie!

**Yes. I am evil-oh well:** Yes you are evil, so let me flame my flamer. Watch how good I am,

**One:** Why would you even bother to read my author's notes if you didn't even read the stories? Does this mean you have no life but to read about mine?

**Two:** There is no other word for this. Why? Why would you say something so horrible about the love of my life? Patrick would never take me away from writing; I get writer's block from thinking about him too much. I never take him away from his drawing, I only inspire it. And if you are going to say no one wants to hear about my boyfriend, then why would you talk about your own?

**Three:** Ok, that's just cold. Marisa is spelt two different ways. If you wanted me to change it all you had to do was point it out. You don't have to be mean about it.

**Dogsbody:** Don't worry, I don't get that disgusting.

**Mystical Faeries:** Thank you for your totally awesome review and I am expecting another totally awesome review from you again.

**Kursk:** Ah ha. Always a good review from you I see. Well unfortunately, I am not going to make Amber pregnant as I have said about 5 times already. Amber's too good for that sort of stuff.

**Okay guys, I am so terribly busy with band and Patrick it is amazing I even got close to a computer today. So I'm updating. I hope you like the new chapter. I want it to be more of the turning point of the story.**

**Another twist for you all.**

**On another note, I am writing a little bit of poetry. I am pretty good too if I do say so myself. A lot of my inspiration to start writing open poems was Patrick of course. So if you want to check out my poetrythen e mail me and I'll send you the website where you can find me.Thanks guys!**

**Please Click On The Friendly Reviewer Button Below.**


	8. The Saturday

**The Comeback Girl**

**Chapter 8: The Saturday**

**Ryan POV**

I drove the car in silent. The events that occurred over the week haunted my mind. Marissa sat next to me in silence as well. Our lives were going back to the way they were in High School. There wasn't a week when something new didn't happen.

Within the past week we had been planning on the new baby, Amber had brought Kyle into our lives, she had also ditched school with him one day that resulted in sending Justin Cohen to the hospital in critical condition. This had to be my kid, he's acting just like I did at that age.

"What are we going to tell her?" Marissa broke the silence that had filled the Range Rover.

"To leave us alone." I replied without hesitation.

"Do you think that's the wisest choice?" Marissa asked.

"The best. Look Marissa, this boy befriended our daughter and sent Justin to the hospital. Now that we have another Atwood on the way I think that the best thing to do is from him to just leave us alone." I explained.

"But maybe it's was a misunderstanding." Marissa went on.

"Marissa I know you are trying to see the best in him but I don't think that now is the time." I said as I pulled into the small coffee house that Theresa had worked at back in High School. We both got out of the car and made our way inside. Theresa was already there with a small cup of coffee in front of her. We joined her quietly in the booth she had picked out in the corner.

Theresa was the one who broke the silence. "I know you both must hate me by now." Theresa began as she continued to look down at the table.

"I wouldn't say that." Marissa went back to her old ways of trying to help people.

"I would." I snapped. "Do you have any idea how chaotic it got the minute you ended up back here?"

"Look, I thought that coming to Newport would just help my son, to give him a life I always wanted him to have." Theresa argued back.

"But since he's gotten here, he's caused grief to my daughter and sent Justin Cohen to the hospital." I went on.

"Ryan I thought you of all people would understand that I just want the best for my kid. I thought we could compromise. I'll pull Kyle out of Harbor and take him to Pacific. He's grounded and I'm guessing that Amber doesn't even want to see him anyway." Theresa proposed.

"No." Marissa was quick to speak up.

"What?" Theresa and myself said at the same time.

"You can't just pull Ryan's son out of his life again now that we know the truth. It's best that Ryan gets to see his own son too." Marissa argued.

We sat in silent for a while until Marissa went on. "Look, were going to have to tell the kids who Kyle really is. I mean, they have a right to know that there half brother and sister."

"Marissa's right about that but I really don't want to bother you guys." Theresa said. "And I certainly don't need any help raising the kid I have been for his whole life now."

"But he's still my son." I protested.

"And how do you think he's going to handle that? I told him his father died before I gave birth to him. And he certainly isn't going to accept the fact that the girl he's in love with is his half sister." Theresa explained.

"Wait, what do you mean in love with?" Marissa got to the question before I did.

"My boy is in love with your daughter, I hear him talking on the phone at night with his friends from back east. He can't stop talking about her; he's completely obsessed with her. I don't have the heart to do that to a kid." Theresa went on.

"Okay, that's just gross." Marissa breathed out.

"But he doesn't know and he has to before he does something stupid." I said.

"I can't tell him." Theresa said.

"You're going to have to." I blurted at her.

"Look, maybe if we just keep the kids apart they won't have to see each other then nothing stupid isn't going to happen." Theresa tried.

"But that can't happen." Marissa explained.

"What?" Theresa asked.

"Where's Kyle right now?" I asked.

"At home." Theresa said.

"Are you sure? I mean, mom's not home, he has his own car. He could be at our house right now." I looked over at Marissa.

"Look, Kyle's a good kid. I told him to stay home and that I would be back in about an hour. I trust him."

"And your trusts no good to me because he's practically kidnapped my daughter into going to South Coast with him." I went on.

"Okay look, why don't we do this, bring Kyle to Amber's birthday party, afterwards we can all talk so it doesn't look suspicious." Marissa suggested.

"Done." Theresa said.

"Fine with me." I agreed.

* * *

**Amber POV**

I was in the mansion all alone playing video games out of boredom up in my room. I was actually waiting for Justin to come over to talk. He was getting out of the hospital today. He had suffered a bruised rib and a sprained arm.

I heard a knock on my window, which quickly got me up. Justin doesn't have the strength to climb the grapevine to my balcony.

I quickly went to the sliding glass down that led out to my balcony and found Kyle standing out there. I was quick to lock it.

"Go away." I yelled at him.

"Amber please, can't we just talk?" Kyle pleaded at me.

"No, you almost killed Justin!" I screamed at him.

"I know and it was a stupid mistake I took. Look, I just want to talk to you." Kyle said as he began pounding his fists onto the window.

My heart began racing. I didn't know what to do. "Kyle look, maybe it's best that we don't see each other any more." I tried to calm him down.

"You don't get it do you Amber, I LOVE YOU!" Kyle screamed at me.

Tears suddenly filled my eyes. My breathing became uneasy. "Kyle I can't. You can't. Were from two different worlds. And I have Justin. I don't like you that way you're just my friend!" I shouted back at him.

"But I want to be more than just friends with you though! I want to be ours forever. I love you! I love you!" Kyle kept repeating it over and over again and kept shaking and pounding on the door.

"Kyle go away, leave me alone." I said as I ran from my room. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. At that exact moment Justin pulled up with his father. I ran to the car. "Justin!" I screamed out.

"Amber, what's wrong?" He asked as he got out of the car.

"It's Kyle, he's at my balcony shaking at the door." I confided in him. "I don't know what to do."

"Amber maybe you should come over to our place." Seth said from the car. "I don't know, it's just an idea."

"Thanks Mr. Cohen." I said as I got into the back of the Range Rover with Justin.

"And please, it's Seth. No more of this Mr. Cohen stuff."

As we drove away I looked back and saw Kyle's car parked down the street from my house and saw him as he was running towards it. His eyes on the Ranger Rover.

* * *

**Omgosh I finished a chapter! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I am overdue for one on this story so here it is. I hope you liked the new chapter. And to all my hopefully faithful reviewers….**

**Aragorn2pipin: Hi again! I really just hope you like my new little twist on the story.**

**Princess sparkle: yes it is, and I changed it… happy?**

**ForgottenMisfit: Sorry but we won't be getting to the new baby until the next chapter. And I hate to break it to you but Kyle is Ryan's I mean it's just a given.**

**Othoclvr: Thanks so much. Unfortunately my boyfriend decided to go to Arizona with his family for the holidays and is coming back on the 26th, I haven't seen him in 7 days. AHH! It's kind of driving me crazy, but I get to write more. Hopefully I'll have another chapter of this story up before he gets back. And I'm happy you want to read my poetry, just go to my profile page and grab my e mail and send me something so I can send you the link, because I can't leave it in this chapter. **

**Kursk: Well of course he did, he's the son of Ryan Atwood. And ryissa always stands up to the challenge!**

**Okay guys, the real reason why I haven't been updating is mainly because of school and now that I'm on break I can update again so you guys have something at least before Patrick comes back and sweeps me off my feet.**

**Yes, he's gone with his family for the holidays. He'll be back in a few days fortunately. I'm going completely insane without him here. It's like pure torture.**

**Anyways guys, Merry Chrismukkah!**

**Holly**


	9. The Comfort

**The Comeback Girl**

**Chapter 9: The Comfort**

**Summer POV

* * *

**

Once I arrived at the Cohen residence, Justin led me upstairs to his bedroom. He was the one to shut the door as I jumped onto his bed and buried my head in his pillow. The tears instantly began to form at my eyes as they fell onto the cotton of the pillowcase. I felt Justin's weight sink into the bed besides me and then soon, a hand on my back.

"Amber." Justin whispered.

I sat up and crossed me feet underneath me. "I'm sorry Justin." I said through the teary voice.

"For what? You didn't do this to me." Justin looked puzzled as he spoke.

"I know, but I brought him into our lives. And you even said that you didn't like him." I continued on.

"Hey now. It's not your fault. You were just trying to find the good in people. You have a tendency to do that you know." Justin said as he lifted his good hand and placed it over mine on my lap.

"I can't help it, my mother passed it down to me." I smiled.

Justin smiled back at me. "See, that's what I love about you." Justin replied back.

"What?" I asked him.

"That you can lighten my spirits with just one smile." Justin answered back.

I couldn't help but have my smile grow wider.

* * *

**Marissa POV**

"Do you think this is really a good idea Coop?" Summer asked me as we walked through the campus of Harbor High.

"It's only temporary, until Amber's birthday party when everything is settled between this." I answered her back as we made our way to the front office.

"Okay Coop." Summer went on.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that, even after I lost that last name?" I asked her.

"I can't help it, I always called you that ever since the third grade. You're always going to be my Coop." Summer answered me.

We both then passed through the doors of the new principal's office, Mr. Whitworth. He was sitting behind his desk looking over some papers before he spotted us. "Mrs. Atwood and Mrs. Cohen, so nice to see you." I said. He stood up and shook both of our hands.

"Thank you for seeing us on short notice Mr. Whitworth." I said as I sat down next to summer in front of his desk.

"It's my pleasure. So now, what seems to be the problem?" Mr. Whitworth smiled at both of us.

"Well, it's that new boy that started coming here about a couple of weeks ago. His name is Kyle." I began.

"Oh yes, he and your daughter seem to get along very well together up until a while ago." He replied back.

"Well, we need you to keep him and our kids apart. For personal reasons." I went on.

Mr. Whitworth sat there for a minute before we went up to his computer and began typing something in.

"Well Kyle and him share Biology and Amber and him share keyboarding, but I could just switch his teachers, and done." Mr. Whitworth said.

"But socially?" I asked him.

Mr. Whitworth chuckled a little to himself. "Well I could have his teachers keep him behind a little before break and lunch, have security make sure that he's away from them at lunch. After school I can't do anything."

"Oh trust me, they won't be seeing each other after school." Summer was the one to speak up this time.

"I'm pretty sure of that Mrs. Cohen, but I have to ask, why are you having them separated?" Mr. Whitworth became curious.

"Personal drama." I spoke up just before Summer did.

"I see, well I wouldn't worry anymore. We have it all taken care of." Mr. Whitworth assured me. "But this is a family crisis, it's nothing with Justin's and Amber's relationship right."

Summer suddenly made a cough noise followed by what sounded like a 'shut up' next to me.

"What do you mean Justin's and Amber's relationship?" I asked.

"Well Mrs. Atwood. After being around teenagers for a long, long time I think I know when two are going out with each other." Mr. Whitworth began. "Holding hands, always with each other, quick little kisses, I'd say they've been head over heels for each other for a long time."

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Whitworth but we really have to be going," Summer began as she stood up and practically pulled me up out of my chair with her. "Lot of things to do, people to see. Thank you for your time again, common Marissa." Summer pushed me out of the office and down the corridor.

"Wait a minute." I said stopping in my tracks. "You knew!"

"Seth told me." Summer said stomping her foot on the ground with a frown on her face.

"Seth knows!" I went on.

"But Ryan doesn't. And you cannot tell him. The two of them are suppose to tell him, and soon." Summer tried to make me smile.

"Oh thank god. Because I was so not going to spill that one on him." I said breathing easier.

"Look, I was going to tell you, but I just never remembered myself to." Summer said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad, I just happen to find this really funny. I mean I guess I could say that I actually saw this one coming." I laughed to myself.

"You know, I told Seth that and then he didn't believe me until he saw it for himself. But you wanna know what he said beforehand?" Summer asked as we continued our way to the car.

"What?" I asked.

"That Justin wasn't good enough for Amber." Summer smiled.

"And I bet you said, what, my son isn't good enough for Marissa Atwood's daughter?" I asked her as I got in the car.

"Shut up." Summer started laughing.

* * *

**Amber POV**

Justin was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling from his bed while I was over by his sit-at window, looking out to the beach.

"Do you ever wonder if were just another couple at our school?" Justin asked me.

I looked over at him to find him looking back over at me.

"No, because I know that we are better and have a better connection then they do." I smiled at him.

"Seriously?" Justin asked me.

"Dead serious. I mean I bet you know what I am thinking about right now." I smiled at him.

"Hmmm, let me think," Justin began closing his eyes. "Your wondering if you can go get a manicure tomorrow before school starts."

"Close, I wanted to get one before the party in a week." I replied.

"Oh yeah, your birthday, that means I have to go shopping." Justin complained.

"Did I hear shopping?" I teased him.

"You can't come." Justin said straight back at me. "You don't want to spoil your birthday?"

"No." I fake pouted.

Justin laughed a loud a little. "You're way too cute right now."

I stood up from where I was sitting and went over and sat down next to Andrew. We didn't say anything for a while, which was perfectly okay to me.

"Thank you." Justin spoke up.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me. If you didn't come back I would have died." Justin said.

"He wouldn't of have killed you." I said.

"Still, you were the one that stopped him." Justin responded back.

"Cohen, I don't wanna talk about him." I began lying down next to him. "Can't we just forget about him?" I asked aloud.

"Anything just to be with you." Justin said wrapping his arm around me.

Quiet filled the room with the relaxing feeling and fake comfort that kept telling me that everything was okay,

_when I knew it wasn't._

* * *

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the long LONG wait! I've had the biggest writer's block. But I am back and boyfriendless. Were done for total good. So don't worry about that asshole anymore.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I can't reply back to you guys anymore since there are too many of you and I am sure you'd rather have my new chapter than to me sit here talking to all of you. **

**Anyways, I'll promise to update soon. **

**Best Wishes!**

_Holly_


	10. The Preparations

**The Comeback Girl**

**Chapter 10: The Preparations**

**Amber POV**

"I said I wanted a short dress mom, something a little semiformal." I repeated as we went through Macy's aisles again to look over the rows of dress they had laid out for size 2's.

"But this dress is so simple that it looks semiformal." Mom informed me again.

"But it's just a birthday party, near summer, in California. It's going to be hot." I replied back.

"Suit yourself." Mom whispered as she placed the ugly green dress back.

"I just want to have a normal party, not a beauty pageant." I informed her and I looked at a short white dress that had a chocolate bow that tied around the back of the dress. I pulled it off of the rack and held it up to my body. "What do you think?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just-"Mom started.

"I think it's freaking adorable." I heard a voice holler coming through the racks. Summer poked her head through and revealed herself wearing one of my Mom's brand sundress.

"Summer!" I greeted her with a European kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my darling Amber." She greeted me back. "I think you have to get that dress."

"Summer no. It's all wrong." Marissa went on.

"No it's not. It shows her curves and it really outlines her face. You go and try it on Amber." Summer pushed me into the closest dressing room and I quickly started to change into the dress. I could still hear them arguing about the so called dress in a whisper, but when I came out, it really shut my mother up.

"I think it looks really good on you Amber. But maybe you want something a little bit classier." Mom went on.

"Give it a rest mom. I like this one, a lot. And besides, I don't want to try on another dress; we've been here for almost two hours." I started.

My mother finally gave it and we proceeded to buy the dress. We head out of Fashion Island and to my mother's Range Rover. "Where's your car Summer?" I asked.

"Oh, well the boys just dropped me off on there way to the bakers. They get to do all the boring stuff while we get to do all the fun!" Summer responded.

We hopped in and made our way to the Yacht Club where we were to select the menu for my party from the caterers. "So," Mom started as she pulled out of the parking structure. "Exactly how long have you been dating Justin?

"What? How do you know?" I demanded sitting bolt right up in my seat.

Summer and my Mom looked at each other and just laughed. "You kids really need to check about who knows your little secret next time." Summer spoke up.

"Seth told you didn't he?" I asked her back.

"Of course my husband told me. And of course I told my best friend." Summer went on.

"Wait, does Dad know?" I had a worried expression on my face.

"God no. And I'm not going to tell him, you are." Mom spoke up and looked at me through the rear view mirror.

I sat back against the leather seat. "Well, we want to, but we don't know when the right time would be." I told them.

"Well you should just get it over with. The quicker the better." Summer advised me.

We arrived at the Yacht Club at quickly made our way inside, already being 15 minutes late.

* * *

**Justin POV**

"Why do we get all the boring work?" I asked mine and Summer's Dad. We were all packed into my Dad's Land Rover and had already dropped the order for Amber's birthday and were on the way to pick up the table wear order Marissa had placed weeks ago. Then we had a meeting with the decorators to make sure they knew the patterns to follow.

"Because it's Amber party. When it's a guy's party then we get to do all the fun stuff." Dad replied.

"Like dress shopping and eating 12 different types of cheese." Ryan replied back in a serious tone that just shot down everything my Dad had said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, when it's our party, we get to meet with the caterers and pick out what we want and the girls can go and do all the boring work like ordering cakes and picking up China and plan the decorations that we have already picked out." My Dad went on.

"But it's Amber's Birthday, so we have to do all the guy fun stuff." Ryan countered back with.

"Of course, and Amber is a very special girl." My Dad looked back at me and almost gave me a wink. I shot him back a look that practically said "shut the hell up'.

"Yes, she's my special little girl. And whatever she wants she gets." Ryan went on.

I felt my phone ring in my jeans and quickly pulled it out. It was the familiar ring tone of "I'm Like A Lawyer.." by Fall Out Boy which could only mean one thing. It was a text message from Amber. _"This is so boring, I don't want to have to pick between scallops and shrimp!"_

I smiled at the thought of her thinking about me when all I could do was think about her. I quickly replied back _"Sounds more interesting than picking up China."_

"Who's that?" My Dad looked back at me and mouthed the word "Amber" followed by a smile. I almost hit him.

"No, it's my friend Jake. He's at the Hamptons this weekend with his parents. He's really bored." I quickly lied.

"Yes, because it's just so easy to get bored out there." Ryan spoke up from the driver's seat.

Seth let out a loud fake laugh that caused Ryan to look back over at him with one raised eyebrow. "Are you okay there?" Ryan asked my Dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine." Dad replied back in a high pitch tone and way too quickly.

Ryan looked away but I could totally tell that he still was suspicious about his behavior. My phone rang again and I hit okay quickly to check Amber's new message. _"lol. Having fun with my Dad?"_

I let out a silent sigh as I responded back. _"I would if mine would quit acting like an idiot around him. He's totally going to blow it out any moment."_ I sent it without another thought.

"So Justin, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Ryan suddenly asked all of a sudden. "Because with a ringtone like that it kind of sounds likes your texting one of them."

That's when my idiot Dad let out an anxious laugh and I actually hit him. "What has got into you lately?" I asked him.

He turned back at me and through his laugh he said. "Don't you hit, your father."

"What is your problem Seth, you've been acting loopy all afternoon." Ryan asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, seriously guys." He sat up straight and tried to look like nothing had been hilarious but he still had a huge grin on his face.

"Whatever, so Justin, you still haven't answered my question." Ryan pestered on again.

I half expected my Dad to start laughing again but he actually just sat there, smiling and looked out at the ocean.

"Well," I began, "I actually really like someone but I don't know if she feels the same way about me." I lied to him.

"Well you should just go for it. I mean, you never know unless you just put yourself out there. I mean the worst that could happen is that she says no." Ryan replied back.

"Or she actually does have feelings for you but she's dating the water polo captain." Dad replied.

I was about to ask him what he was talking about until Ryan started to laugh with him. I didn't ask anything about it because my phone went off again and I quickly grabbed it.

_"Well, I think when we meet up back at the house we should talk about it."_ Amber replied back in her text message.

I quickly put in my response.

* * *

**Amber POV**

As we all pilled out of the car with the massive bags from shopping, the boys' Land Rover pulled up behind us and parked. They came out with crates of China.

"Looks like you boys had a busy day." My Mom called out to them.

"While you girls had fun shopping and glamming it up with the caterers." Seth replied hopping out of the car.

"Cohen, shut up." Summer spoke up.

"Aw, common, you know you love me." Seth replied back as he leaned close into her for a kiss. Instead she pushed him away.

"You're going to drop that box." She told him as she started ascending the steps into the house.

"Oh, oh snaps." Seth replied back as he began to follow her.

"I guess nothing changes around here." My Dad spoke up.

"Well not everything." Mom replied back.

Justin finally came around the back of the car with a crate in his hands as well. "Did you girls enjoy yourself today?" My Dad asked us.

"Very much so." Mom replied. She leaned in and kissed my Dad.

"Eww, hello? Only child over here." I responded as I took my bags and followed Justin up into the house. I could just hear them laughing back at me.

Inside Justin was setting his crate down next to the one that Seth had brought in the house. I slightly hit the end of my ballot flat against the threshold and dropped my shoe bag as I stumbled on in.

"Whoa, watch it there." Summer spoke up. Justin grabbed the bag that had fell and looked me in the eye.

"Do you need some help with that stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, I actually have to get it up to my room." I hinted over to him. But I guess Summer picked up on the hint too.

"Yeah, and take this stuff while your at it, you know. So you don't have to make two trips." She rambled on.

"Thanks." Justin half grunted as she loaded another Macy's bag in his arm.

We made our way up the stairs and could finally hear my mom and dad enter the house below us, while we were already out of sight. We practically ran to my room and threw the bags in my closet.

I turned back to Justin but he was already so close to me. With the bedroom door shut he held me in his arms and placed his lips up against mine. I fully enjoyed the moments we had together when it was just the two of us and nothing else really mattered.

We finally pulled apart and looked at each in the eyes. "I've been thinking about you all day long." Justin admitted.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "I'm tired of hiding around like this around my parents." I confessed to him.

"Same here." Justin replied.

"I think we should tell my Dad, at my party." I went on.

"That's an excellent idea." Justin responded quickly.

"I mean the sooner the better right?" I asked him.

"And you couldn't be more right."

I stopped talking and smiled at him. "Should we go downstairs? Your Dad will want to know where we are." Justin spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure my mom will have my back down there." I smiled at him.

"Wait, your mom knows?" Justin asked.

"So does yours."I informed him.

"Well duh! But the way my Dad's been acting lately you've expected that he had already told your Dad everything." Justin told me.

"Well only 6 days to go until it officially becomes official." I stated.

Justin smiled at me before our lips met again.

* * *

**No I'm not dead although my writing was for months, almost a year there. So I know I should have had this in a lot sooner but a ton of things held me back.**

**The stress of junior year was painful. I managed to survive and with my writing in tact.**

**My computer died but I got a brand new one and it is working fabulously.**

**If I haven't been writing for this story, then I've been writing for another. I have to be quite honest that I wasn't 100 percent dedicated to this story all the time. But a faithful reader of mine has been translating this into Swedish for me and putting it up on another site in Swedish. Amazing how good people think I am.**

**Anyways, I'm back and I really wanna finish this story up.**

**Please review and stay tuned for the new chapter: The Time To Kill**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


End file.
